


(Just a lil drabble)

by Skulls_and_Cypresses



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Cypresses/pseuds/Skulls_and_Cypresses
Summary: Somethin for my friend Crippledtrashcan on Tumblr
Relationships: Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	(Just a lil drabble)

"OH MY SWEET SWEET MISTRESS..." you dropped your phone as you jolted, both at the sudden voice from behind you, and the sharp... _sharp_ claws that settled on your shoulders...

You could've sworn you were alone, how did he..? You hadn't heared a thing-!

"OH MY... DID I STARTLE YOU?" He asked, one claw skimming feather light down your arm to wrap around you. The action sent a shiver down your spine and made a thrill rise in your chest, along with a blush on your cheeks.

You knew Edge. You knew him well. You two were together, after all. But... He was rarely ever this touchy "M-maybe..." you stammered.

You could feel him behind you, a line of warmth against your back.

"APOLOGIES, MY DEAR. BUT I SIMPLY COULDN'T RESIST. I SUPPOSE I'M JUSTIFIED THOUGH... AFTER ALL..." His voice deepened as he lowered his volume "If anyone's impossible to resist... _It's_ _you, M'lady..."_ He practically purred as your face reddened more. His claws drifted to hold you by your waist, pulling you closer to himself. It sent a shiver down your spine

"Heh... Y-you're- you're feeling touchy today huh?" you managed.

He chuckled, and you felt it rumble through his ribcage on your back. "Certainly, My dear..." he lightly kissed at your neck "I hope you didn't have any plans, because I don't intend on letting you go any time soon..." he murmured. 

He brought a claw up to turn your head to the side, enough that he could lean and press a firm kiss to your lips.

"I love you, my dear..." he purred

_'Oh boy...'_ you thought. You could tell just from his expression that you weren't gonna get away from this any time soon. He _loved_ seeing you flustered...

"Love you too, Papyrus."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =]


End file.
